


Let's try it

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moaning, Oppa Kink, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Jooheon and Minhyuk are best friends and they like to watch porn together, for...Scientific purposes.Minhyuk starts to get hard, and things spiral down from there.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Let's try it

**-She screams... Do you think it hurts?**

My best friend asked me, sitting next to me. His lips were set in a cute pout, a habit he had when he was concentrated on something or trying to understand.

**-I imagine, but she seems to have fun. I don't know, it's strange…**

I replied, my gaze flickering between the screen and my friend for a few seconds.

**-Wow, what is this?**

**"What?"** I asked, watching the video again. I choked a little when I saw what it was. To put it all together, my best friend and I once started watching pornographic movies together. And that Friday, we were lying on my sofa, listening to porn together; by the way, my parents were obviously absent. It was not, however, sexual; we were only curious. Maybe because we were always virgins, besides not being very popular if you know what I mean. So I have to admit, we were two complete rejects. We were two "nerds" with oversized glasses and loose clothing. I'm not so surprised that we are still virgins after all.

**"Wow, that's big…** " I heard a shocked Joo say. His eyes were open, a bit like a doe, and I couldn't help thinking it was adorable before focusing my eyes back on the movie.

On the screen, we could see two boys giving each other a blowjob. Personally, I had never seen homosexual pornography before, and the heterosexual one had never made me get an erection. Anyway, I rarely, if ever, masturbated. Maybe only once or twice, and it was not an incredible experience. It wasn't bad per se, but I never felt the need to do it again.

_ So why was I feeling my dick wake up? _

**-Ho, it looks like it feels good** , said Jooheon suddenly, while looking at the two boys moaning. He seemed so innocent at the moment, head tilted on the side and big doe eyes focusing on the screen.

**-Would you like to try? I mean, get one.**

**-Yes, or maybe give one. I would love to try.**

**"Give one?** " To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Neither of us really settled on the subject, but I always thought my friend was straight. I never imagined him being gay, or just liking guys in general. Though, what shocked me the most was feeling my cock twitch in my pants at the simple thought of my best friend giving me a blow job.

- **Yes why? Do you want one?**

He replied while laughing. I knew I seemed strange, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh with him as I should've. All I could do was swallow hard and try to calm my imagination.

**"Minhyuk, are you okay?** " Jooheon asked, suddenly serious, fear setting on his face as he realized I didn't laugh along with him. It was obvious he was scared of making me uncomfortable, kind as always. I needed to comfort him, assure him I definitely wasn't thinking about his pretty little mouth on my dick.  _ Fuck. _

  
  


**"Oh, yes! Do not worry!"** My voice seemed strained and absolutely not confident, and I hoped Jooheon wouldn't notice it. I swallowed hard once again, feeling my dongsaeng's hand settling on my thigh and moving a little.  _ Calm down Minhyuk, there's absolutely nothing sexual. _

**-Uhm, hyung…**

**-Yes?**

**"You...Are-Are you really?..."** Jooheon didn't finish his sentence, voice unsure, just like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I didn't need him to, though, because the actions he did spoke louder than words. His hand settled on my erection, gripping it sweetly. My breath got stuck in my throat as soon as I felt it, my cock pulsing needily. I couldn't believe what was happening either; kinda mortified yet aroused. I knew Jooheon was gripping my hard cock to ensure his words, but I couldn't help to feel heat spreading through my whole body at the touch. It felt so wrong.  _ Fucking shitty body... _

Then, suddenly, Jooheon's voice echoed in the room. It was sweet, breathy, impressed in a way. His eyes were still wide and his lips were forming that adorable pout he always showed when he was surprised. My heart stopped beating at these words:  **"Woah...You're bigger than I thought…"** Then, a breath was taken and he pursued his sentence.  **"You seem to be bigger than them…"**

While he was speaking, Jooheon started stroking me slowly through my clothes. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, wondering if the heavenly touch of my best friend's hand on me was real or just my imagination. Yet, the feeling was very real, and I released a moan as I squirmed a little. I couldn't help it, it felt foreign but...Good. Feeling somebody's hand on me felt really good. It was even better, seeing the way Jooheon was so focused on his task, determination clear in his eyes. His lips were set in that adorable pout, and I could barely resist it.  _ What is happening? Should I let it happen? _

My dick twitched again, and I couldn't find in myself the will to say no. It was already too late to go back now, anyway.

**"I know it might sound weird, but can I see it?"** The youngest asked me innocently, eager to discover more. An innocent eagerness, curiosity I'd say. It wasn't what most people got curious about, though, and I couldn't say I was the most surprised. Jooheon had always been rather strange, I knew it well as I've been friends with him for years, but it usually was just pretty funny. Right now? Absolutely unexpected, and I didn't know how to react. Wasn't it gay to show your dick to your friend? Especially if your friend is the cause of said hardness?

The answer could only be yes because anyway, there wasn't anything heterosexual in me at the moment. Which prompted me to my head and get rid of my jeans, them getting thrown on the floor. My underwear, slightly soaked in precum, was, therefore, the only item of clothing remaining on my body. My breath was slightly shaky; I didn't know how to feel. My cheeks were a little red, embarrassment clouding over me. I may have been embarrassed but… I was way too curious to see what Jooheon had in mind.

My friend then hummed and stroked the surface of my anatomy, causing me to bite my lip. I was shamefully trembling; it was too good for an inexperienced man like me. I would've never imagined that my first somewhat experience would be with Jooheon, in my living room, with porn playing in the background. But what the hell was I doing? 

Then, without a word, Jooheon took off the last part of fabric on my body, the cold air making me jolt a little bit. As soon as my very hard cock jumped into view, leaking precum, his jaw dropped. I could hear him swallow hard, his eyes were wide open in a mix of emotions I couldn't really understand. Was he more surprised? Or maybe disappointed? I really had no idea.

I couldn't open my mouth to at least ask, Jooheon's insistent and luxurious gaze planted on me. We looked at each other for a few seconds, lust taking over our eye contact. I could already feel my dick twitch at such an intense look. I couldn't even be ashamed of my panting...

**"Minhyuk, can I-"** My dongsaeng didn't even have to finish his sentence, I already knew I would let him do whatever he wanted with me. There was no turning back and I was dying to feel any sort of contact.

**"Do whatever you want with me."**

Jooheon could see I meant it. He hence fell to his knees between my legs -unconsciously- languidly parted, resting his lips on my cock. I couldn't breathe anymore, the contact draining all the blood in my body to my painfully hard erections. And his lips, goddamn, his plump, red lips on my shaft, tongue tentatively running on a vein and dipping to collect all of my precum. My back arched instantly, fingers gripping the arm of the sofa. I could already feel my thighs shaking and heat explode in my lower abdomen.

**"F-Fuck!"**

I could not restrain the curse that escaped my lips under the intense surge of pleasure. My head was already spinning a bit.

**-W-What are you doing?**

I asked him, breathless. If there was one thing I never expected to happen, it was Jooheon dropping down his knees to suck on my dick and moan around it as he had previously done. Following my words, the youngest slowly raised his head, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I had to admit that his lips looked irresistible, wet with saliva and with precum spread on them.

**"I-I...Sorry hyung...I...Just wanted to try...See what it's like…"** Jooheon was stammering adorably, as unsure and shy as I was. I could feel my heartbeat so loud, as much as his. We were doing something...Whatever it was that we were doing was not something friends should do together, and both of us were aware of that. Yet, I didn't want to stop, and he didn't seem like he wanted to either.

**"Go on,"** I huffed shamefully, my hips moving in the void without really controlling it. I was so hard it hurt, I really just wanted to feel anything he could give me.

**-Y-You...Do you want us to try like in the videos?**

Jooheon didn't need to elaborate further; I knew exactly what he was talking about, and while I knew porn was always exaggerated, I still wanted to try. In our way. The thought of using his mouth was irresistible.

**-I want us to try…**

It didn't take long for me to feel a tight, warm grip around my erection soon after. Neither he nor I really knew how to do it, so I just raked one of my hands through his hair, memories of the videos roaming my mind. Suddenly some of these maneuvers that I was just watching with a certain distance seemed exciting to me. Slowly, I felt my partner's lips move along my stick of flesh, his tongue tickling it in the process. He still looked so concentrated in his task, like he wanted to make me come undone.

**"Come on,"** he told me roughly, poutily, when he noticed I was holding back. Yet, I was scared of hurting him.

**-Are you su-**

**"Please"** I didn't even have time to finish my sentence when Jooheon cut me off, his eyes begging me. He seemed as breathless as I was, but...It was clear he didn't want to stop; he only wanted more.

**-I won't know how to hold back, Jooheon...**

**-I can handle it...Hyung...**

His bright, pleading eyes ended me as I sank somewhat awkwardly into my partner's narrow throat. I had to restrain myself intensely not to come from that moment, trembling intensely with pleasure. It was a wonderful, intoxicating feeling. So warm and tight, swallowing me whole and not letting me go. I was pretty sure to have found heaven on earth at this exact moment.

**"M-more** …" Jooheon pleaded, his eyes meeting mine. I was struck by the natural beauty of my best friend, without any artifice, not even his glasses. I never imagined it would be so beautiful. And so little worried at such a time. But must I admit to myself that in the end, it was not so surprising. After all, I thought I had heard him tell me before that he liked the feeling of the strangulation, although it was strange. It was, to me, rather weird, at least, until now. I had to admit now that I was rather excited and happy that he liked the feeling, as I sank unrestrainedly into that insidious throat. I gradually felt this intense surge of pleasure possessing me, making me tremble without being able to control myself.

**-I-I...**

I couldn't even finish my sentence, my head falling heavily on the back of the sofa as my orgasm exploded. I thought I would pass out under this sudden and intense rise, as I struggled to breathe properly. How could something feel so good? My eyes were rolling to the back of my head...And I wasn't the only one to enjoy it; I could hear my friend's strangled moans 

When Joo lifted his head up, I could see his half-open eyes as well as his flushed cheeks and messy hair. The sight made me lick my lips unconsciously, my gaze fixed on him. He looked so good, lips slightly open with a bit of cum on the corner of his mouth.

The sound of skin snapping quickly brought us both to order, making us turn to the television; on which the film was still playing. I arched my eyebrows, intrigued by this practice that was unknown to me.

**"Hyukie hyung?"** Joo's gaze was now fixed on me again, his voice almost inaudible. It was very strained, raspy… Probably due to the abuse his throat suffered.

**"Yes, oh and sorry,"** I said, scratching the back of my neck, a little embarrassed. I didn't mean to come in his mouth, but I couldn't help it. Though...Jooheon didn't seem to mind so much.

**"It's weird but I...Kinda liked it? Anyway, uh, do you… Wanna try what they do...In the porn?"** Jooheon seemed very shy at the suggestion, cheeks red and eyes darting away. It was...Adorable, I felt my lips curl into a smile.

**-You know how to do this?**

**-A bit, I watched a few other videos like that,** he confessed shamefully.

I nodded, then removed the rest of my clothes as Joo did the same on his side. I gasped as my eyes rested on my best friend's naked body. Despite the fact that we had known each other from our earliest childhood, I never really knew what Jooheon was hiding under all those oversized clothes. Why was he hiding all this beauty he held? He was effortlessly beautiful, honey skin all on display and his thighs so...Thick. I wanted to mark those so much.

I was then cut off in my thoughts by the sensation of Jooheon settling on my thighs and rubbing against me. I was taken aback and grabbed his hips, accompanying his hips thrusts and feeling the pleasant sensation of our two sexes rubbing against each other. I never thought I'd be here one day doing this, but I was very pleased by doing so. It felt way too good.

  
  


Thinking back on his first wish, I forced myself to reconnect and be concise despite the pleasure. Even if his little whimpers made me crazy.

**"H-How... Aaah….Are we going to... To make it fit?"** I asked him, increasing the pace of my hip thrusts against him. All he could do was moan out loud, which made me twitch.  _ Fuck, he sounds so good. _

- **Ah! I- I think you have to do it w-with your…Fuck, with your fingers…**

I was having way too much fun making him squirm and moan at each movement I did, a little smirk painting on my face.

Jooheon was trying to answer me, although out of breath. I definitely liked the sight.

**-Only that?**

**-N-no, wait,** he said before stopping his movements and grabbing one of my hands that was holding his hips to his mouth. He puts two of my fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva. I had to admit that I didn't really understand, but the motion made my dick twitch. It was very sexy. 

**-I-It's so that it slips more easily... Go ahead...**

I took a deep breath and came to rub my two fingers against his entrance, a little worried all the same. On my lap, Jooheon was shivering and holding onto my shoulders with a vulnerable yet confident look that shared all the lust he had towards me.

**-W-Won't it hurt?...**

**-I imagine, b-but it's okay...Go on...**

I complied, gently inserting the first finger into him. I felt his walls tighten intensely around my knuckle, which made me moan in anticipation. It must have been nice, right? At least, for the dominant. I couldn't wait to be inside him,  _ fuck. _

**"Push it,"** Jooheon managed to say between his teeth, and I obeyed again.

**"Is it okay?"** I asked soon after, trying to do my best. I really hoped it was okay, but seeing, by the way, his cock twitched needily and how his pretty thighs shook on my lap...

**-Y-Yes...**

**-What does it feel like?**

**"It's... just... a little strange,"** Jooheon huffed. The next second, he begged me to add a second finger, which I did. And, shortly after inserting the second, I dared to push it deeper, which resulted in a cry and a muffled cry. I panicked a bit and hastened to ask:

**-Joo? Is it okay?**

I could feel him squirm against me, which allowed me to feel something sticky move against my stomach. I looked down and then realized that it was actually semen.  _ Fuck, fuck, he just came on me. Why is so hot? Why is Jooheon so hot? _

-Again, please, he whispered imploringly; which I couldn't resist. I sure didn't understand, but if it made him feel good, it didn't matter. I repeated my same movement, resulting in a cry again. Oh, he looked so damn good like that, head thrown back in pleasure and a few tears falling down his cheeks. 

**"Right there... Oh my god... What the hell is that..."**

**"There?"** I asked, tapping into that little ball of stronger nerve. Jooheon was clinging onto me desperately, eyes half-closed.

**-Yes! Fuck me! I want more, please ... take me...**

- **But it will hurt...**

**-No matter... Minhyuk... It's with you that I want to lose my virginity, and right here, now... Not later with someone else...**

It was there, it was time. I had to admit being nervous; I was afraid of doing wrong, that it wouldn't be the way I think it would, of hurting my partner especially. Thinking about it, it felt right, though. My best friend was here, on my lap, begging to have me inside him and I could not deny that I have never felt more aroused. I trusted him, I wanted to do it with him too.

Nonetheless, I complied, sinking myself into him gently, shoving away all my concerns. The feeling was magical, so much so that it was my partner's teeth biting my shoulder that brought me back to earth. I could feel my hands shaking where they held his hips, gripping tightly enough to leave bruises. I liked to think about the fact that both I and him would finish marked up; bruised from our activities and showing that we somewhat belonged to one another.

**-How are you?...**

**-Fuck... Ho my fucking god... It's huge...**

I was sorry to see him like this, suffering through because of me. So I slowly took his dick in my hand, masturbating it to try to reduce the pain a little. It seemed to work a bit, though, although his facial features were still contorted. 

**"M-Minhyuk…"** His voice was nothing more than a whisper, lust apparent in it.  **"G-go ahead, it will pass…"**

**"But Joo,"** I tried to ring it out before I felt myself slipping deep into him, which made me moan. It was even warmer and tighter the deeper I went, and the sound that escaped Jooheon's lips when I slid deeper made it all worth it.

**"Oppa…"** Jooheon, in all his beauty, moaned as he continued to impale himself over and over again. I could only moan and grab his hips, giving awkward thrusts to accompany. I was trembling and moaning idly; I felt drowned in a pool of pleasure. I also felt dizzy, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks as the pleasure intensified. Jooheon felt so, so good, and I never wanted to let go of him. His moans were hiccups, breathless, and I never heard more melodic sounds in all my life.

**"Oppa?"** He asked as he continued to roll his hips, throwing his head back with a moan. I was sure these would ring in my head forever, and I didn't mind one bit. 

**"Fuck, Joo...You are so good…** " I couldn't stop moaning out loud, wet slapping sounds echoing through the room as we moved towards greater pleasure. In the heat of the moment, I pushed my pelvis up and slid the deepest I could into him. This maneuver was the result of my friend's hole tightening on my cock as well as a cry that died in tears.

**-A-again,** Jooheon breathed,  **right here...**

I did so while coming in to give his shaft a quick, sharp lash, feeling that familiar sensation rumbling in my stomach. I could feel precum wetting my hand as I jerked my best friend off fastly, and the motion was so hot yet dirty that I couldn't help the moans leaving my lips. Jooheon was so, so pretty, face in my neck and uncontrollable cries leaving his lips at each thrust. He was the prettiest sight I had ever seen.

**"I-I-feel that I'm going to-cum…"** I managed, although with difficulty, to articulate. To feel him tighten up on me was pure torture since I had to hold back my enjoyment. I couldn't shake the thought of coming in him, marking him up so intimately, from my head. I was going crazy with desire and pleasure and was pretty sure I had ascended to heaven.

**"Me too…"** As I felt this wave of pleasure rise in me, Jooheon's lips crashed into mine, and my name died on his lips during orgasm. We were stuck against each other, almost fused, while we were consumed by orgasm. When we came down from this surge of pleasure, a smile naturally bloomed on our lips. He looked like a mess, hair disheveled and lips swollen from all the biting and kissing. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen at the moment.

**-Thanks Minhyuk,** he whispered against my lips, before kissing me again.

**-Thanks to you, Jooheon,** I answered before responding to his kiss. I wouldn't mind kissing him for the rest of my life.


End file.
